For some time now, monoskiing has been very popular. It offers, in fact, interesting advantages for good skiers. However, this sport has the drawback that it requires special equipment, the monoski, which once fixed to the feet poses a problem for the skier who finds himself on flat ground or at the bottom of a slope.